I lost
by DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Yami loses the duel to Marik and Yugi was taken by the shadows! Can he get over his depression long enough to save his light, or will the entire world be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice with your reviews! **

**Summary: Yami lost the duel with Marik and Yugi was stolen by the shadows. Now, he's on a mission to rescue his friend and the world! I do not own YU-Gi-Oh, but I bet you already knew that.**

I had activated my Rock Crush magic card in hopes to rid the world of the evil Marik. The smoke had covered his entire side of the arena, leaving me clueless as to weather I had been successful. The smoke started to dim and my heart dropped in my stomach. Marik was still there along with his Winged Dragon of Ra.  
'But.....how?' I cried.  
Marik laughed. "I thought you of all people would know, being holder of two god cards! Magic cards don't work against them, not only have you wasted your turn, you just cost yourself the duel! Ra, attack!"  
Instinctively, I covered my face with my forearms as I was consumed by a giant ball of fire. My duel disk made a beep noise as it dropped to zero.  
"Yugi!" I cried looking his way. But he was gone. "Yugi......." The shadows, satisfied with the sacrifice, began to recessed and I feel onto my knees. Marik began to approach me.  
"You know the rules of a shadow game. Your millennium puzzle and god cards are mine!" As though I were in a trance, I began to remove to remove the puzzle from neck. It felt odd not having the extra weight. I searched through my graveyard and pulled out Obelisk and Slither and tossed them over his way, silently crying. He came up to me and bent down on one knee, waving his rod in front of my face.  
"I could send you there too, you know. You'd be reunited with him."  
I continued to look at my bare hands, watching my tears fall down on them like a waterfall. Was he serious? Was I serious? Am I willing to enter the Shadow Realm, the place of eternal torment? I'd have to be insane. But, I am Yugi's protector. Or, I was. He wouldn't want me back in that position. I gambled his soul. I gambled. Mai's soul. Ryou's, hell.....even Bakura's. But would they all hate me? Of course they would. I'm the reason they're gone, not ever going to come back. And it take a lot longer than eternity to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me. I don't. I can't.  
"I could send you there," Marik continued, "But I won't." I looked up at him. "I want to see you suffer."  
"Aren't I suffering enough?"  
"Not enough to appease me." He laughed and stepped down off the dueling platform, while Croquet announced that Marik Ishtar was the Battle City Champion. Marik Ishtar. The real Marik. I had failed him too. I failed Yugi, Marik, Isihzu, I failed everybody! I didn't want to fact them, but I knew eventually I would have too, so I stood and walked off the platform head down.  
"Yugi!" cam Tea's distraught voice. "Yugi, I-" I put my hand up, motioning her to stop. I sighed.  
"Tea, you know I'm not Yugi. Please, don't call me that and leave me alone."  
"But Yu-I mean Yami!"  
"I said leave me alone!" I screamed. She was taken aback my tone, frankly, I was too. But I didn't want to hear her petty little speech. Nothing anyone says can make me feel better. I looked up to Isihzu, she was crying as well.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I should be the one who's sorry." Her comment caught me off guard.  
"You? But I was the one-" She interrupted.  
"I'm sorry I was foolish enough to think you would save the world. Maybe Kaiba was right. You weren't a Pharaoh. You were just someone who stuck their nose in and made things worse." With that she walked into the elevator and the doors closed.  
"Isihzu....."  
"You lose one duel, and know you're a big baby?" I turned to the owner of the voice. Kaiba. "You lost a duel, so what? Get over it!"  
"I lost more than the duel, Kaiba." I said clenching my fist. "I let the whole world down."  
"WILL YOU STOP IT?" Kaiba shouted, making me jump. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM AN EVIL THAT DOESN'T EXISIT! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC, DUEL MONSTERS IS JUST A GAME, AND YOU ARE NO LONGER THE KING OF GAMES!" He too walked towards the elevator and entered, doors closing right away. And then I noticed, Tea, Joey and Tristan had also left. I was all alone. And without Yugi, I always would be. I sat on the roof, unmoving. I didn't move when it grew dark and I didn't move when it began to rain. I was unable to think, only able to sit there unmoving. I didn't move when I heard the elevator door open or when a blanket was draped around my shoulders.

"We'll find him."

"How, Tea? I lost. The Millennium Puzzle was taken....." I stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I still have the Millennium Necklace." I stood up and raced towards the elevator. I had to ask Isihzu. It was too important to wait until morning. Maybe it wasn't too late to save Marik's good side.

**Well, that's end to chapter one! What did you think? *crikets chirping* Okay then......next chapter will be told by Yugi's POV. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**I'm back! *crikcets chirp* Well, then I'm still going on with the story! This chapter will be from Yugi's point of view in the Shadow Realm!**

**Yugi: Yippe.**

**DHITS: Do you not want to be in the story? **

**Yugi: Well, after reading over my script.....no.**

**DHITS: You.....don't.....like..my writing?**

**Yugi: Well, it's not yaoi so...**

**DHITS: Right! I refuse to do yaoi! It's just plain wrong......Now, Yugi, do me a favor please?**

**Yugi: DarkHeartInTheSky does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, I'd quit. **

**DHITS: You can't quit, it's in your contract!**

**Yugi: (looks over contract) Damn it!**

**DHITS: On with the story!**

Evil Marik was still there.  
"But.....how?" Yami asked obviously worried.  
Marik laughed. "I thought you of all people would know, being holder of two god cards! Magic cards don't work against them, not only have you wasted your turn, you just cost yourself the duel! Ra, attack!"  
I closed my eyes as I was consumed by the ball of fire and Yami's life points hit zero. I bit my lip, preparing for the pain. It felt as though someone was burning me with a hot iron. I wanted to scream, but the shadows took my mouth first. I could only tense as the pain began to grow, the closer I got to disappearing. I closed my eyes and heard Yami scream my name. But there was nothing he could do. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the all-too-familiar shadow realm. I looked down. I had my body back. My legs, my chest, my hands. I brought my hands to my face. They were cold. The pain of the shadows hit my head like a sledgehammer.  
"Gaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I cried, holding my head. I heard someone say my name and looked up. There was Ryou, and Mai, and Bakura.  
"Yugi?" Ryou asked sadly, walking up to me.  
"Yugi....what are you doing here?"  
I was shaking and I tried to find the words he didn't want to hear. I whispered them so soft, even I didn't hear me.  
"What was that?" said Mai as she approached me too, Bakura following her. It was weird to see both of them separate, but we were in the shadow realm. And they were two different souls so it did make sense for them to be by them selves.  
"He lost...." I said loud enough for them hear. "The pharaoh lost." They all bowed their heads. Suddenly, I was consumed by an anger. I clenched my fists, due to the pain the shadows were causing and the rage I was feeling.  
"He gambled us!" I shouted. They all jumped in surprise. "He didn't know what the hell he was doing! He based the game all on chance and he lost!" I started to pull on my hair. "It should be him in here, suffering for his mistakes, not us!" I started kicking the shadows as they rolled by.  
"What's going on?' Mai said to Bakura.  
Bakura stood there with his arms crossed across his chest. "Interesting. Without the pharaoh to protect him, the hikari is being manipulated by the shadows."  
"But," Mai began, "Ryou's a hikari and he's not going all physco manic."  
"Ah, but I'm here. My energy keeps Ryou sane and protects him. Yugi has no one."  
"Then why aren't I feeling the pain he's feeling? Why aren't I being influenced?"  
"Because you are not a creature of light. You are merely a mortal and therefore the shadows have no need of you."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
Bakura grunted as he walked towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders, getting several kicks in the shine because of it. He shook me violently. "Get control of yourself! The shadows feed off negative energies. The more they feed, the more powerful they become."  
He was right. I had to calm down. I took many, ragged deep breathes and let go of my hair. Once I was limp, Bakura let go of me. I looked at him, then Ryou. They were sad, then a spark it in them.  
"Bakura," Ryou said and his yami looked over at him. "Could you protect Yugi? Let me face the shadows?"  
"No, Ryou." I said. "I won't let you."  
"Not that you would 've had a choice either way." Bakura said and me and Ryou looked at him questionably. "I am not his yami. I am not the other half of his soul. So I couldn't protect him even if I wanted too. The shadows make it impossible. We can only sit and wait for the Pharaoh to rescue us."

An eerie silence filled the endless shadows as no one knew what to say. Mai stood there motionless, looking at her feet while Ryou stared up. Bakura stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. Finally, Ryou broke.

"Perhaps we should sleep. The shadows have calmed down after Yugi's.......episode."

A nod of each of heads represented that we all agreed and sat down. I lay down on my side and shivered as the shadows rolled over me. Finally, giving into the pain and exhaustion, I allowed myself to be consumed by sleep.

**Yugi: I hate you.**

**DHITS: But, why?**

**Yugi: Well, first of all you refer to yourself in third person, and second you torture me!**

**Me: Fine, I'll start refering to myself in first person, but as far as torturing you, it'll only get worse!**

**Yugi: I better get a raise for this.**

**Me: We'll discuss it later.**

**Stayed tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: Wow, chapter 3 already. I'm updating fast.**

**Yami: That's because you have no life. **

**Me: I know. (cries) I have self-esteem issues! (still crying)**

**Yami: DarkHeartInTheSky does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, yada yada yada. **

**Yami's POV**

I pulled out the nightstand drawers and dumped it's content's onto the floor. The golden band stood out from the mess of stale mints and old, crumpled up papers. I bent down and scooped it up so that they eye was in my palm. I stared at it for a moment, feeling as though it were staring back at me, looking into my soul. Marik didn't know I had it. Yugi and the others weren't lost after all. If I could send myself to the Shadow Realm and bring the necklace I could save them. But I didn't know how to use the Puzzle, let alone something I was just given days ago. I need Isihzu's help. I tiptoed down the hall, trying not to wake anyone up until I got to Isihzu room. I knocked loudly.

"Isihzu! Isihzu! I need you!" A few moments later the door slide open leaving me face to face with an obviously annoyed Isihzu. She wore a robe held in place with her right hand.

"Yami!" She hissed. "It's 2 a.m., this better be important!"

"It is," I assured her, showing her the necklace. "Can the necklace send people to the Shadow Realm?"

"Of course it can," she snapped, "all millennium items can send a soul or mind to the Shadow Realm. Now, why are you asking me this?"

"I need you to send me there, so I can save the others."

She sighed. "You can't just waltz in there and take them. You have to win them back."

"But how?" I said on the verge of tears.

She took a deep breath. "You can compete in the Seven Challenges."

"Seven Challenges? What are they?"

"You can compete in seven challenges the shadows have made. If you manage to beat all of them, you can leave with all those you which to save. But if you lose-"

I interrupted her. "Yeah, yeah, I'll forever be lost in the shadows. I know the drill."

She smirked. "I suppose you do, but I can't guarantee that everyone will leave with their sanity."

"Well, they're with Bakura and he's insane."

"That's not what I meant!" She scolded. "People have lost their minds there. They go totally insane. They have nightmares the rest of their lives, and hear the moans of the damned."

"I'll risk it."

"Very well, follow me."

So I followed her into her room and as the doors sealed, so did my fate.

**Marik's POV**

I lay on my bed, admiring my prize. I held the puzzle up in the air by it's large, metal chain. It's actually rather ironic that the chain that bound the Pharaoh to his prison of five millennia also bound him to the world. By bonding him with the runt. Not that it mattered much anyways. Yugi's in the Shadow Realm, along with the spirit of ring, and since the Pharaoh is too upset to move, no one can stop me! I put the puzzle down on the nightstand and gazed at the clock. 2:06 a.m. It is rather late, perhaps I should get to bed. I flipped over into my comfy position and closed my eyes. I began to dream of the Pharaoh in the Shadow Realm as well.

**Yami: Uh, DarkHeartInTheSky is the writer/producer/director and she's still bawling her eyes out.**

**Me: (locks self in room with lights off and a 2 gallon bucket of Cookie Dough Ice cream)Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

**Yami: So that's why this chapter is so short, but they'll get longer once DarkHeart gets it together.**

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Yami: (covering ears) Please leave nice reviews so she'll stop crying!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Me: Thanks everyone for the reviews!  
Yami: I can't believe people acutally like this piece of-  
Me: Don't you say it! Don't you dare say it!  
Yami: Fine! *grumbles* DarkHeartInTheSky does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, thank god.  
Me: What's so bad about the thought of me owning it?  
Yami: Everything.  
Chapter 4

Yami's POV

Isihzu's room was an exact replica of mine. The bed, the tables, everything was same style, same brand and in the exact same place.  
"You will have to do the Seven Challenges before you see your friends. They will consist of riddles as well as races. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
I stared at the Millennium necklace for a moment, not thinking, just staring. I nodded.  
"Yes. It's the least I can do for Yugi." She gestured me to the bed and I sat on it. I handed her the necklace and she looked at it, angry. Of course, she was angry at it. It lied to her during her duel with Kaiba. It showed her the wrong vision. Then, she put it back on and held her hands around the eye. It began to glow gradually, and I was overcome by a heavy drowsiness. I understood why Isihzu had me on the bed and I closed my eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I opened them I recognized where I was. It had worked! My plan had actually work! Well, at least so far. I jumped when something rubbed against my ankle. I looked down to see a small, brown fur ball eyeing my curiously. I bent and scooped it up in my arms, cradling it like a baby.  
"Hello, Kuriboh."  
"Kuri!" the monster replied looking rather happy.  
"Do you know where I can find Yugi?" The creature's eyes shifted to the right as it tried to remember, then nodded happily as it jumped out of my arms and began to hop forward. Out of pure desperation, I followed it. We walked together for what seemed like hours until we came to a large, rusted door. Kuriboh jumped happily, pointing to it squealing.  
"Kuri! Kuri!"  
I walked up to it and noticed there was a golden plaque covered in dust. I brushed it off.  
_challenge one_  
This was the entrance to the first challenge Isihzu was talking about.  
"Ready, Kuriboh?"  
He jumped up happily and began to squeal again. I nodded.  
"Right, let's move then." I pushed open the door and entered. It didn't look any different than where we had just been but soon that all changed when I ran into a something. It had blue skin, and wore a long, green dress.  
"You're the Mystical Elf!"  
"Indeed I am, Pharaoh." Her voice was deep and soothing. "I am to give you your first challenge so you may rescue your friends. It is a riddle. You will only be allowed one try and only allowed ten minutes to solve it."  
"What will happen if we don't finish in time?"  
"You will not be allowed to advance. Are you ready?"  
"Yes." She pressed her hands together and a large timer appeared, reading 10:00  
"Here is your riddle. I am the first of the right and the last of the wrong. I am the middle of the center and am what I call myself."  
The clock began to countdown. And I had no clue what the answer might be. The first of the right, the last of the wrong? That didn't make sense. And the middle of the center? That didn't make sense either. The only that made sense, was the last part, what I call myself. But that could one of two possibilities. I or me.  
I glanced over at the clock. 7:05  
It's been four minutes already? I looked down at Kuriboh, and he appeared as clueless as me.  
I went back to thinking. The last part of the riddle. In proper grammar, a person wouldn't refer to themselves as 'me'. No, they would only use that if they're talking about something belonging to them normally, so it had to be I. 3:00, the clock read.  
"Damn." I muttered no way I was going to solve it in time. Time appeared to be moving faster than normal. Does time move the same in the Shadow Realm as on Earth? Why would it be different? Not like it mattered. I have no idea as to what the answer to riddle is. I've failed Yugi before I even started. I glanced back over at the clock.  
0:50. Yeah, there was no way I can solve it time.  
It was over. I lost.

**Bakura's POV**

**Sometime during our slumber the shadows had begun to attack Yugi again. He was screaming and thrashing around, like a fish out of water. Me and Mai had to restrain for his safety, but mostly for our own. Ryou stood there, frightened. And that was understandable. Yugi's body had tensed and his pupils had nearly doubled in size. He was muttering something inaudible. **

"**Ryou!" I screamed as Yugi began to kick violently. "Knock him out!"**

**His hands trembled. "With- with what?" He stuttered. **

"**Your hands, legs, anything!" My arms were beginning to grow tired and they felt heavy. Then, he suddenly stopped. We all froze, awaiting what would happen next. He bent his head down and began to laugh. **

"**Hehehe." It sounded…….inhuman. Something had possessed Yugi. "He's heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrreee." He sang.**

"**Who's here?" Mai asked. **

"**The Pharaoh of course. He's on his waaaaayyy." **

"**Ryou! Knock. Him. Out!" I yelled. But Ryou only trembled. I screamed in frustration. Looks like I was going to have to do it. I hardened my grip with one hand as I began to let go of the other. Once it was free, I wrapped it around his head and with all the force I could muster, slammed it into my own. Yugi. No , the creature, hissed in pain and fell to the floor, unconscious. No one said anything. No one needed too. He wouldn't be hurt, but if the Pharaoh didn't come and exile the creature out of Yugi's body soon, I fear we may have to resort to drastic measures. **

Me: Can anyone solve the answer to the riddle? If so, tell me and if it's correct all my fans will know!  
Yami: I'm bored.  
Me: YAMI? Wha- you- why? Get back to solving the riddle! Lives are on the line!  
Yami: But your chapters are soooooooo short!

Me: Hey, people want fast updates, so that means short chapters! They can't have both!

NOTE: I did not come up with the idea of the riddle on my own. The answer is my own, but I wrote it like Mittens no Hikari wrote hers. IF you like it, read her stories I'm with You and Fading. You easily find them by searching Yugi and Serenity.

Please review with your answers to the riddle! Also, can anyone tell me how "Ryou" is pronounced? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: For legal reasons, I must keep saying what you already know. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor will I ever. I'd like to thank reviewer and my favorite authoress, Enter Heart of Darkness for the advice! I know I go fast, so I'm using this chapter to try and slow things down. I will be doing a lot of chapters that revolve soley around people's thoughts now.

Yami's POV

I looked over at Kuriboh and he was messing with the fur on his head, making it stand up in little spikes. It looked just like.....Bakura's hair. The spirit of the ring. Ring. The first of the right, that's r, the last of the wrong, that's g, so the first letter is r and the last is g.  
0:20  
The middle of the center, that's n and what I call myself, I. unscramble them and you have r-i-n-g. ring. Ring!  
"The answer is ring!" I shout, glancing at the timer.  
0:02  
I sighed in relief. I looked over at the Mystical Elf, and she nodded.  
"That is correct my Pharaoh, you may go on through the next door where challenge two shall await. They will only get harder as you proceed." She faded and in her place came a door.  
"Ready, Kuriboh?" The fur ball bounced in delight. "Thank you." If he had not told me then I never would've figured out the riddle. He jumped onto my shoulder and cuddled up next to me. I nodded and pushed open the door.

Yugi's POV

I don't know where I am or how I got here. It's dark. That's all I can tell. But, I hear screaming, yelling. I hear Mai's frustrated screams, Bakura's angry screams, and Ryou's scared screams. But who are they screaming at? Are they screaming at me? I'm not sure. Hell, I'm not sure of anything right now. I feel my feet hitting Bakura's, but I'm not the one kicking them. Is that even possible? I've never known the shadows to take control of someone. Then, I hear someone laughing.  
"He's heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrreee."  
"Who's here?" I shout. That voice echoed in my head.  
"The Pharaoh, of course. He's on his waaaaaaaaayyy."  
Yami was coming? I laughed out of disbelief. He was going to save us!  
"It won't be so easy, hikari." said the voice again. I stiffened. This creature, this monster, was actually talking to me? But, that meant he was in my head. Or I was in my head. The creature had taken control of me! That's why it was dark. He'd locked me in my mind. Bakura is fighting him. Then, I realized what exactly he had just said. 'It won't be so easy, hikari'. He was talking directly to me. He wanted a response.  
"What do you mean?" I said, shaking.  
"The Pharaoh has to complete some.....tests before he can reach you. The shadows have put some twists in just for him."  
I gasped. That's what Marik had said before the duel started. 'I've put some twists in just for you, Pharaoh.' Marik had put all of our lives on the line, and Yami took the bait. And from all my experiences in the Shadow Realm, I learned very quickly that they don't like to play fair. None of our opponents liked too, it seems. I wanted to yell at the creature, try and fight him, but a pain exploded in my head and the darkness turned into total blackness.

Ryou's POV

Yugi lay on the ground unconscious. No, not Yugi. That creature was not Yugi. I haven't really gotten to know Yugi all that much. but I know enough. He wouldn't hurt a fly. But if he was given the chance, it still wouldn't matter. I know how overprotective the Pharaoh is over Yugi. I know how Yugi hates it, how it makes him feel small and weak. But Yugi doesn't know how lucky he has it. I envy him dearly. Bakura would never hurt me, but that's only because he'd be hurting himself. But he'd never protect me. He'd never try to be my friend and he wouldn't dare try to build the brotherly love the Pharaoh and Yugi have. 'Love is for the weak', he says. 'I won't let you be weak.' I don't have any friends for fear of what he'd do to them. I avoid all girls and only speak with them if I must. Thank God, Bakura can't hear my thoughts right now. He'd kill me right here. I looked over at Mai who appeared dazed. Not that that was surprising. She never appeared that smart or brave. She'd win duel monsters by seducing men and making all woman jealous. Typical. She had no real talent, the only reason she made it to the finals in Duelist Kingdom was because she cheated half way through it. Spraying perfume on her cards? Bakura's strategy was better. Bakura made his deck three fourths magic and trap cards, one fouth monster. He likes to lead his victim on like a mouse to the trap. The bait is weak monsters, then he snaps the neck with awesome magic cards. I admit, he is a strong player. But he'd never be like Yami or Kaiba. He could probably beat Joey, but only because Joey is cocky and ignorant. Hard headed. Naive. Bakura had a list of faults for everyone connected to Yami in anyway possible. And that included me. Weak, stupid, friendly. I get abused when any of them interfere with his plans. I still have marks from the very first duel he had with the Pharaoh. He's put everyone's soul into the favorite card, including mine. Hoping to get rid of me. He hadn't known about Yami then. They dueled and when I was played, Change of Heart magic card, I refused to take control of Yugi. I cost him the duel.  
"You've been eerily silent, Ryou." I jumped at the voice. The silence had grown peaceful and it had been disturbed. I looked over at my yami, my hell on earth, eyeing me suspiciously. "Anything you want to talk about?" Bakura and me talk? Have a real heart-to-heart talk? I snorted. Like that would ever happen. I wanted to scowl, but I didn't. I shook my head.  
"No."  
"Very well."  
And the silence returned.

The familiar silence I grew up with. The silence I had befriended. The shadows began to nip at my feet. Undaunted, I let them continue. I had been in this place so often that nothing surprised me. Well, except for Yugi losing his mind. But if what the creature said was true, then the Pharaoh would be coming to get us. But could Bakura swallow his pride and let us be saved? I doubt it. He really hates Yami, but never told me why. But he knows more about Yami, then Yami knows himself. Is it possible he lived back in the age of the pharaohs? It's not impossible. He's spirit had been trapped inside the ring for God knows how long. I cursed under my breath. It didn't matter how long he'd been trapped, he'd deserved it. He's done nothing but ruining my life for the past eight years. Coincedtially, that's how long it took Yugi to solve the puzzle. Or was it coincidence? The Pharaoh's always talking about destiny, and Isihzu said something about the events of the past happening again. Kaiba was on the stone artifact in the museum, but he doesn't believe that was him. He doesn't believe that the other carving is Yami either. But he doesn't know about Yami's existence. I was surprised when I first met Kaiba, I never thought there was someone prouder than Bakura. When Bakura loses, he accepts defeat and goes back to plotting over another way to win. When Kaiba loses, he goes days without sleep, perfecting his strategy. Ironically, the more he tries to perfect it, the weaker it becomes.

Despite his ego, Yugi still tries to make peace with him. But I can't help but wonder why. Kaiba is a sore loser who constantly calls Yugi and his friends crazy and dorks. "The Geek Squad', he calls them. He made Yugi forfeit their duel in Duelist Kingdom. Yami would've killed him had Yugi not taken control fast enough to call of the attack. And then, he and I shared a mutual feeling. He too feared the spirit of his millennium item. He feared what Yami would do to win, and he feared his own safety.

Maybe I know more about Yugi than I thought I did.

Me: Yay! My first long chapter!

Ryou: That's hardly fair to call it long. It was just my thoughts jumping around.

Me: People love you, Ryou. Almost as much as the love Yugi abuse!

Yugi: I resent that.

Me: Go back to being controlled by a satanic creature that wants to kill you and all your friends!

Yugi: I still want a raise.

Me: I still want characters that don't sass me! So looks like we both lose! Next few chapters will take place on the blimp. We get a sneak peek into Joey's, Tea's, Marik's, Isihzu's and maybe even Kaiba thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Me: Uh, Marik wants to be in the story now and I think I better do what he wants.  
Marik: Mind Slave Steve! (Little Kuriboh joke!) I demand you put me in the story!  
Me: Yes, Master Marik. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Little Kuriboh's joke.

Marik's POV  
Something's wrong. Different. I can sense it. I can smell it. Shadow magic. But, that's impossible. I have every item on this damn blim-Ishizu. God! How could I have forgotten? She still has the necklace! I get out of bed and arm myself with the rod. It fits perfectly in my belt loop and is hidden by my cloak. I exit my room and walk down the hall, stopping to listen to some of those who are still awake. Not surprising, they're all the Pharaoh's friends. Let's see....I recognize that Brooklyn Accent anywhere. (another LK joke!) Joey. Yes, that cocky fool. He could have defeated me had he not let his pride get the best of him. I hear another voice. This one is deeper. What was that kid's name again?.......Trojan? Hmp. Not like it makes a difference. Walking farther down the hall, I happen to hear crying behind a door. It's obviously female and it's definitely not Isihzu. It had to be the Pharaoh's little girlfriend. Tea. What an odd name. It's spelled just like tea, my favorite drink. Perhaps Isihzu can wait. I mean, it's not like she can go anywhere. We're ten thousand feet up in the air and not scheduled to land for another few days. I have all the time in the world to play with her. But Tea on the other hand....the stupid little girl....this may be the only time I can get alone. I stand outside the door, debating with myself. To go in or not to go in, that is the question. But what would I do with her? Send her to the Shadow Realm along with all the other fools? That'd be a waste of time. So what should I do with her? Perhaps I could take control of her mind again, that's always fun. I pull out my rod and gently toss it up in the air. When I catch it, I stay at the eye of Horous. It represents the ability to see beyond the beyond. All the Millennium items have it for The Millennium eye can read one's mind, the ring can enter see one's soul, the key can enter a mind, the scale can tell what's really in a person hearts, the rod can control one's mind, the necklace sees what can be and what was, and the puzzle....Now that's what doesn't make sense. No one seems to know what the puzzle does. It's only filled with mysteries and traps. It's a prison. Anyone one who enters it is not guaranteed to every come out. I look up as the crying behind door suddenly stops. She must've fallen asleep, and I suppose I can't blame her. Ah, screw it. I'll go back to bed and deal with everyone in the morning.

Tea's POV

"Where could he have gone?" I said to no one. I was searching for Yami. He just ran off before I could say anything and disappeared. He said something about Isihzu, but I haven't seen her either. She seemed upset when Yami lost. She'd put her faith in some stranger she barely knew only to be left with disappointment. I entered Bakura's room, he had been moved to the hospital wing. Besides, I couldn't bear to go into Joey's room, what with all his snoring. But it has been eerily quiet tonight. He must not be able to sleep eitheir. And who could blame him? Seeing Yami lose, that was something no one thought possible. And Yugi.....he was gone. The Pharaoh was angry at himself for letting that happen to Yugi. I am worried he'll do something irrational and stupid. He does hang out with Joey a lot, it could've rubbed off. But then, I'm not giving him very much credit I suppose. He'll do whatever it takes to save those Marik harmed. He wouldn't let Joey drown when that freak kidnapped us and took over our minds. He is a great man, even if he doesn't believe it. And maybe that's why I lo-feel the way I do about him. He's a wonderful friend, but do I really love him? He did save me from that mugger, but that was before Peagues and all this saving-the-world stuff started. He didn't seem to care about Yugi then. He didn't seem to care about Yugi until the ordeal with Peagues. Was it because he felt guilty? I mean, if the spirit hadn't defeated Kaiba, then Yugi would've gone unknown and safe. But would that have been for the best?  
A small tear fell in my hand, followed by another.  
"Damn it." I whispered. I was crying. I was weak. I walked over to the empty bed and fell into it, letting my tears speak the words for me. I cried quietly until I fell asleep.

Kaiba's POV

Well, it appears that Yugi can be defeated. And it does my heart good to see him feel the same pain I felt when he took my title. Now all I have to do is win Obelisk back from Marik along with the other two god cards and I will be undefeatable. I had my deck's cards sprawled out on the table in front of, staring at me. I hold up one of my Blue Eyes. It took me my entire life to get to where I am today. After winning that chess game with Gozaburo, I practically already owned Kaiba Corp. He made my life a living hell. He wanted to get back at me for beating him. He had lost his pride, his dignity when word got out. An eight year old, amateur chess player defeated the world champion in only a few turns. He tried to make it hell for Mokuba too. The fool. Nobody get's between me and my brother. Peagues tried to separate us forever and look how he ended up. He may as well have vanished off the face of the Earth. Not that I pity him. He kidnapped Mokuba. He put Yugi's grandfather in a coma. Me and Yugi may not like each other, but we do have one things in common: we both would do anything for the one we care about most. True, it may have been selfish for me to force Yugi to surrender during on duel on the rooftops, but he understands why I did it. Though his actions on that day still leave me stunned. He was going to attack, he was going to win. Then, in a spilt second he called off his attack, as though he were a totally different person. And it seems to go that way whenever he duels. Maybe it has to with adrenaline, the thrill of the challenge, but why would that matter? Isihzu says that an ancient Pharaoh resides in the Millennium Puzzle Yugi wears. That he's the one who duels because Duel Monsters is based on a game people played back in Egypt. And although the resemblance between duel monster cards and the hieroglyphics in the museum was frightening, I say it's merely cociendence. Yugi's no Pharaoh and there's no such thing as magic. He wasn't sent to some place of great evil and it's the spirit of his item left behind. He's merely a sore loser who was taught a lesson he didn't want to learn. I laughed slightly. Although I wanted to be the one to beat Yugi, Marik proved he can be defeated. And I won't rest until I do.

**Me: You know what, Kaiba? You're an arrogant ass.**

**Yugi: You've been watching the show for almost a decade now and you just relized that?**

**Me: No, but this is the first time I've been able to say it to Kaiba's face.**

**Kaiba: I'll pay you both ten dollars to say only nice things about me from now on.**

**Me: Don't bribe the authoress! **

**Please Review! Also, I have a poll opened in my profile, and I'd like you to go to my profile and answer it. I really need to know what people think since I haven't gotton very many reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Well, since the few people who reviewed want me to continue, I guess I will.  
Yami: Once again, I can't believe people actually like this piece of s-  
Me: YAMI! Please! I would like to keep the rating at a T, if you don't mind.  
Yami: What are you going to do about it?  
Me: Don't make me turn this into a death fic!  
Yami:.......Can it be Ryou who dies? (Little Kuriboh joke!)  
Me: (slaps forehead with hand)**

Yami's POV

We stepped through the door, only to see an empty table. We walked over to it, and Kuriboh hopped off my shoulder and landed on the table, scratching at it curiously. I looked around.  
"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone here?" Suddenly, a mist appeared on the opposite end of the table. As it cleared, I saw a tall, black creature with long, skeleton like hands and beaming red eyes. It was Joey's card. The Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
"Glad to see you made, my Pharaoh." The creature said. It's voice was deep and harsh. And it's eyes beamed a different shade of red. Not at all the light, sweet red I was used too. This was blood red.  
I could only nod as Kuriboh began to shudder in fear. Then, several items appeared out of nowhere, scaring Kuriboh enough to make it jump off the table. The items were a paper cup, a scale, a nail, some pieces of paper, a quart of water, rocks, some scraps of rotten food, and a pencil. I was confused. I hadn't an idea of what this challenge was suppose to be. When the Black Dragon saw my confusion, he quickly explained.  
"Weigh the cup." He said sternly. Nervously, I took the cup and placed it on the scale. Numbers appeared on the small digital screen, fluctuating between high numbers and low numbers. Eventually it stopped and beeped, while the small, black numbers flashed slightly. 0.5oz.  
I still didn't see the point of it, when Black Dragon began to explain more.  
"See those other items on the table?" I nodded. "What can you put in the cup to make it weigh less? You have three tries. If you fail, you will not be allowed access to the next challenge."  
He vanished into smoke, leaving me in a daze.  
"Make the cup weigh less? How is that possible?" I said aloud, looking down at Kuriboh. He stared at me with his sad, brown eyes and shrugged. Sighing, I looked back onto the table. I had a nail, paper, water, rocks, food, a pencil, all of which had weight. So they would all only add weight to the cup, not reduce it. I was in a daze, but since I had three tries, I decided to wing it. Which in retrospect, is probably never a good thing to do. I put the pieces of paper in the cup, since out of my options they weighed less. I promptly put the cup back on the scale, waiting anxiously for the new number to arrive.  
0.6  
"Damn it!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. I don't know why, it's not like I'd excepted something different. I angrily emptied the cup, throwing the pieces of paper in all directions. Kuriboh jumped back onto the table, toying with the different objects. He picked up the rocks and, mirroring my moves, threw them away as well. It made sense, the rocks would be the heaviest items so we may as well narrow down our options. Maybe filling it with water. Who am I kidding? That won't make it lighter. But, I don't have a clue as to what else it could be. Besides, maybe it'll help give me ideas. I took the quart of water and untwisted the cap. Then, I poured a small amount into the cup and weighed it again.  
0.9  
Great. I only had one try left, and I'm fresh out of ideas! And even if I did have any, would they be good enough to risk my last turn? I'd once again be gambling Yugi's and the others safety. I took the cup and emptied the water back into the plastic jug. I looked over at Kuriboh sadly. He helped me figure out the last challenge, what about this one?  
"Got any ideas?" The monster tapped his chin with his claws, looking stumped, then they lite up. He went over to the jug and slashed it with his long, sharp claws around the middle. Water slowly poured out the hole, like a leaky faucet. The hole.....It was worth a shot. I took the cup and then the nail, and poked a large hole into the bottom of the cup. Placing it back onto the scale, I crossed my fingers.  
0.4oz.  
"Yes!" I shouted. "Thank you, Kuriboh." He smiled at me proudly with his eyes closed. Smoke appeared and the Red Eyes Black Dragon came forth. He looked angry, as though he hadn't wanted me to win. But, he was a shadow creature, so maybe he didn't.  
"Congratulations, you have passed the second challenge."  
"Now, I will also administer the third, are you ready?"  
I was stunned. He would give me the third challenge? Sure, I'd get it done faster....hopefully, but it didn't make sense. Still, I nodded, answering the monster's question.  
"It will also be a riddle. You have one try to solve it, but this time no time limit." I sighed in relief. No time limit meant I didn't need to feel rushed to answer it.  
"A boy wants to go to Truthsville, where everyone tells only the truth. But right next to Truthsville, is Liarsville, where everyone tells only lies. The boy doesn't know which way to go, but a man lies in the middle of both paths. He says the boy can ask him one question. What does the boy ask to get him to Truthsville?"

I couldn't believe it. I had heard that riddle before! Yes, Joey had told Yugi that riddle before. Luckily, I was paying attention. That riddle had been clever and deceitful. Perhaps that is why I never forgot it or the answer. This time, I wouldn't need Kuriboh's help. "He asks the man to take him to the town he's from. Because if he's from Truthsville, he'll the truth and take him to Truthsville, and if he'd from Liarsville, he'll lie and take him to Truthsville!"  
I, for one, was proud of myself. I had completed three of the seven challenges successfully. I only had four more to go. I looked down at Kuriboh, who was trying to give me a thumbs-up. He was finding it difficult, however, since he had no thumbs. I quietly laughed and gestured for him to hop onto my shoulder which he did without hesitation. I looked over at the Black Dragon and he nodded in approval.  
"That is correct. You may proceed." He slowly dissolved into the shadows and in his place was another rusted, brown door. I walked up to it and placed my hand on the handle. Taking in a deep breath, I turned the knob, and pushed it open as I stepped in.

Yugi's POV

I was only half-conscious. I was still aware of what was going on, but the creature inside me was still in control. Although it didn't hurt Bakura, Ryou, or Mai, it still continued to talk to me and me alone. It's voice was deep. A lot like Yami's. But his voice wasn't comforting like Yami's. In fact, it was the exact opposite. His voice made me feel scared and alone. It made me feel small and weak. Which had to be his plans because I could feel his comfort in my pain.  
"He'll get rid of you." I said shakily.  
"I have no doubt about that. But will you be alive by the time he gets here?"  
"Wha-what do you mean?" The creature wanted to be destroyed? And he was going to kill me in the process?  
The creature chuckled. "Without the Pharaoh to shield you, you're easy prey to the shadows. With each passing second, you're life force diminishes. At the rate your going, I'd say you only have a few hours left."  
My heart twinged. He was right. I could feel the energy slowing leaving me. I was tired and fatigued and I was trembling cold. But, I couldn't let the creature know it. Bakura said the shadows feed of the negative energy. That means, rage, sadness, jealously, envy, I think I can do it. If I just imagine happy thoughts, positive thoughts, the shadows won't be able to feed as quickly or get as fuel. Eventually, they'll be the weak ones. And if I get them weak enough, maybe I can gain control of my body again. It would be risky and impulsive. Just like the time with Peagues. Yami warned me I wasn't strong enough to continue the duel. I took it as an insult when he meant to protect me. I told him I could make it and he reluctantly let me do as I wished. Was it do with the promise he made to me during I duel with Mai? He said he would never go against my wishes again. And I almost died. I was forever in his debt when he ended up saving me and Grandpa. But, I was going to die anyways. I just need to weaken the shadows so that I'm stronger than them. As far as I could tell, it was the best I had. If I didn't do it, I would for sure die, if I did do it, they was a chance I won't die. Now, I just have to play the waiting game.


	8. Chapter 8

Yami's POV

The room was dark and filled with ghostly wails. The same ghost heads from Bakura's Dark Sanuctuary Card. Letters appeared out of nowhere and began to unscramble themselves. It appeared to be another riddle.  
I am always coming, but I never arrive. What am I?  
Next to it appeared to be a little stand with a hook coming out of it. It looked just like a hangman game! I had only heard of it, and watched Yugi play it once with Joey.

Flashback  
_Yugi and Joey were sitting at a table with a piece of paper and a pen. There were serveal blank slashes on the paper and a little stand. There was also a list of the entire alaphet. I was confused as to what as going on, so I began to question Yugi through our mind link._  
_"Yugi," I asked, "What kind of game is this?"_  
_"It's called Hangman, Yami."_  
_"Hangman?"_  
_"Yeah, you see those slashes? Well, their letters. Your opponent comes up with a word and however many letters it has, that's how many slashes you'll put. You then guess letters, if that letter is in that word, then your opponent fills them in. If not, then you have to draw a body part on the gallows. You mark out a letter once it's been used on the alaphet chart. The object of the game is to figure out the word before the body is complete. Here, watch."_  
_Yugi examined the spaces for a moment, counting them. Seven, there were seven slashes. Yugi then turned his attention back to me._  
_"An easy way to win quickly is to guess all vowels first, once they're gone, go to constants."_  
_"Uh, vowels? Constants?" I was still not yet affiliated with how the English language was written, though I could speak it fluently. _  
_"Oh, right." Yugi said. "There are five vowels, a e i o and u, and sometimes y. But don't worry about that now. A constant is everything else including y."_  
_He then turned back to the game. "O." He said and Joey wrote in an o in the sixth space. "A." Joey marked out o and a on the chart and drew the head. "Sorry, Yugi, not this time." "U." Mumbling, Joey filled in u in the second space, marking it out. "I." Joey marked it in the fourth space. "Let's see..."Yugi uttered to himself. "O, u and i. Hmmmm. K."_  
_"You've got to be cheating!" Joey exclaimed filling in the first slash with a k and marking it out on the chart._  
_Yugi did not reply, instead he rubbed his chin, thinking. "M."_  
_Joey laughed. "Not even close!" He drew a long, slender body next. _  
_"H." Yugi said, unfazed. _  
_"Wha!" Joey said marking in h for the last space._  
_"It's kuriboh." Yugi said triumphantly. __  
__"Man, when they call you King of Games, they mean of all games!" Joey said. Yugi blushed slightly. _  
_"See Pharaoh?" He said through our mind link, "It's that easy."_  
End Flashback

"So this is just a shadow version of Hangman." I said to Kuriboh who had been eerily silent. He shuddered as the ghost heads flew by, screeching. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you." I said assuring, approaching the board. Yugi's words echoed in my head.  
"_An easy way to win quickly is to guess all vowels first." _Taking in a deep breath, I looked over at the alapheat board trying to find all the vowels. Then my eyes shifted to the slashes. Eight, there were eight. This was a guessing game. Strategies were limited, so I decided to wing it. "U?" A large, red slash crossed through the u and a head appeared on the hangman gallows. "E?" The same thing, the red slash and a long, slender body. Panicking, I guessed next vowel my eyes landed on. "O." I stiffened. A large, green slash went through the o and in the second, fourth, and the seventh slash. I was confused. Almost half of this word consisted of the letter o. I looked over at Kuriboh who was examining it and rubbing his chin. Then, he reached out and pressed the letter m.  
"No Kuriboh!" I shouted, but the deed had been done. Surprising, a green slash went through the letter m. (A/N: Me: This is a boring challenge...Bakura: That's because you've proven you're not very creative.) I relaxed and the letter m was filled in the third space. We had _omo_o_. Kuriboh cocked his head and purred and tapped on the letter r. I stiffened, but a large green slash went through that as well. _omorro_. We were almost there! Kuriboh looked proud of himself and was jumping up and down, squealing. He must know the answer. I nodded, "Go ahead." He smiled widely and pressed in t and w. Those numbers were crossed out with green.  
I am always coming, but I never arrive. What am I?  
And beneath it was the answer in large, floating letters.  
tomorrow. The letters faded and new ones took their place.  
Correct.  
"Yes." I said glancing at Kuriboh. A wooden door appeared, but there was no knob. Instead it creaked open and on the other side was...Yugi! Seeing this Kuriboh jumped into his arms purring softly against his chest. He looked down at the creature with a small smile, but it disappeared when his eyes reached me.  
"Yugi..." I said, to surprised to speak.  
He scoffed. "How pitiful. You think I'm Yugi." I was confused. He looked exactly like Yugi, he sounded exactly like Yugi, but how could he not be Yugi?  
"If you're not Yugi...then who are you?"  
"I am no one, for I am not living. I am a manifestation of Yugi's thoughts. Here to be your fifth challenge." He scratched Kuriboh passionately behind his head. I was stunned. He was created by Yugi's thoughts? That means he is Yugi, to a certain extent. And what did he mean by 'to be your challenge?'. I had to fight him?  
"What is the challenge?"  
I put a hand up. "I'll get to that later, Pharaoh." He said the last word mockingly and with disgust. "For now, I want you to feel pain. The same pain I am feeling now."  
This wasn't Yugi. Yugi wouldn't hurt a fly. "You realize you're the weak one, right?"  
"What?" The question caught me off guard. Me? The weak one? I've saved Yugi more times than he can count. And Yugi...he may be impulsive, but I wouldn't go so far as to call him weak.  
He laughed. "I didn't expect you to understand. You can't do anything on your own!" He shouted, "Face it, if it weren't for Kuriboh, you would've lost round one. Kuriboh just saved your butt a moment ago. Don't tell me you forgot already? If you hadn't heard that last riddle from Joey, there's now way in hell you would've figured it out! And the duel with Peagues, if I hadn't put the winning card on the field, Grandpa, the Kaiba brothers, and I would've been in the Shadow Realm forever."  
I was cold stiff. Yugi, no that thing, wore a proud smirk on his face. He was right. I needed their help more often than they needed mine.  
"What's the challenge?"  
"A simple memory game."  
"Let it begin."  
"Very well." With his free hand he snapped his forefingers and a twenty-four duel monster cards appeared face down. They lined up, six by four evenly. "In case you're not affiliated with the rules, and I know you aren't," he said rudely, "They are twelve matches of cards. We each take turns flipping over two cards, if they match you take both of them and go again. If they don't match, you flip them back over and it is your opponent's turn. Sound easy enough to win on your own, Pharaoh? Because I don't think Kuriboh will be of much use to you now." Indeed, Kuriboh was lying on his back and the creature who claimed to be Yugi, scratched his belly.

"I may as well allow you to go first. Give you some hope before I shatter it into dust."

Grinding my teeth, I picked out two cards, and they flipped over on their own.

Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Not a match. The cards flipped back over by themselves. Still cradling Kuriboh, Yugi picked out two cards.

Catapult Turtle and Alligator Sword. Not a match.

It was my turn once again and I picked two new cards.

Gaia the Fierce Knight and Scapegoat.

Yugi went.

Curse of Dragon and Curse of Dragon. He got the first match.

Smirking, he went again.

Mystic Elf and Dark Magician.

I went.

Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician Girl. I got my first match. Me and Yugi were tied now and it was anybody's game.

I went again.

Monster Re-Born and Alligator Sword.

It was a different Alligator Sword than last time. And Yugi spotted that.

Alligator Sword and Alligator Sword. He went again.

Catapult Turtle and Catapult Turtle. Another match. I gasped sightly.

He went again. Red Eyes and Mystic Elf, not a match. I sighed in relief, then proceeded with my turn.

Flamed Swordsmen and Flamed Swordsmen. Obeying the rules, I went again.

Mystic Elf and Blue Eyes. A different Blue Eyes than before.

Yugi went and found another match.

Blue Eyes and Blue Eyes. Satisfied with himself, he went again.

Red Eyes and Red Eyes. On his next turn, however, he missed. Mystic Elf and Scapegoat. Breathing a sigh of relief, I went.

Mystic Elf and Mystic Elf.

I went again.

Scapegoat and Scapegoat.

Another match!

Monster Re-Born and Monster Re-Born. We were tied now and there were only four cards left, two matches left. I went again.

Dark Magician and Gaia the Fierce Knight.

My stomach dropped. Yugi snickered. He now knew where the matches were. He had won. Going to press a card, Gaia, the Fierce Knight came up. What happened next happened all to fast. As Yugi was about to pick out the next Gaia card, his hand went up by Kuriboh's mouth and Kuriboh bit him.

"Ahhhh!" Yugi cried, dropping the little fur ball and accidentally touching the Dark Magician card. His turn was over. He didn't win! Scowling at me, I proudly finished the game.

Gaia the Fierce knight and Gaia the Fierce Knight.

And finally, Dark Magician and Dark Magician. The final score was seven to five.

I had won! Yugi dropped to one knee, growling.

"You will pay for this dearly Pharaoh. You. Will. Pay." And he slowly dissolved, leaving, in his place, a rusted old door.

"Ready Kuriboh?" I asked without hesitation. He nodded and jumped back up onto my shoulder as we exited through the door.

A/N: All my characters are too pissed to comment right now, and I must say it is a nice change.  
Mystery Agent, yes the previous riddle was in the television show. I dont know the exact episode, but it was the one when they duel the Paradox brothers. Also, I know what Challenge Seven will be, but I'm having writer's block as to what the next challenge, Challege Six, wil be. Any and All suggestions will be greatly apperciated! Send me a message so it can be kept a surprise for the other readers!

Yugi: What? You mean all fifty of them?

Stop picking on me! You guys are soooo mean!


	9. Chapter 9

Tea: Help us Obi-Wan Kanobi, you're our only hope!

Tea, Why are you quoting Star Wars in my Yugioh fanfic?

Tea: Star Wars and Yugioh are a lot alike!

How are they anything alike?

Tea: Both had crappy endings.

Touché.

Okay, all thanks for this chapter goes to Mystery Agent for helping me out during my writers block. Kudos, Mystery Agent!

I dont own Yugioh, and even if I did, the characters would still abuse me emotionally.

Yami: F*** yeah!

Yami's POV

We entered through the door, the haze being thick. I could barely see passed my own nose. But I kept on going. With Kuriboh at my side, we walked until a bright light shone our way. Walking in that direction , I ran into a table. There was one of Kaiba's old monsters sitting at the opposite end. Saggy the Dark Clown (A/N: Who is more depressing than a real clown...) On the table was a blank piece of paper and behind Saggy was the next door. He tipped his large hat, his nasty fingers curling at the rim. He then bowed his head and I, not wanting to upset the creature, mimicked his movements. Finally, after what felt like hours of silence, he spoke.

"This is another riddle challenge. You have three turns. If you answer correctly you may proceed to the final challenge. But if you fail, you will be stuck here permanently. Is that understood?"

You're doing this for Yugi, I thought. You owe it to him to try everything. "Yes." I answered blankly.

The Dark Clown smiled maliciously. "Very well. Here is your riddle: I am going to write a name on this slip of paper," he motioned to the piece of old parchment, "if you can correctly guess what I write down, then you win."

How is that a riddle? It's more of a game of luck. Luck, which I do not have much of. And with only three chances to find out this name, with no hints or extras clues, is impossible! How am I to figure it out? I stared down at Kuriboh who was rubbing his chin with his hand, thinking just as hard, if not harder than I was. Yugi, or that thing, was right. If it weren't for Kuriboh, I wouldn't have gotten passed level one. He eyed me and caught my silent thanks. He replied by closing his eyes and looking proud.

"Help me out?" I asked. "Got any ideas?"

The so-called weakest monster in the game shoke his head sadly and I cursed under my breath. I replayed what the Clown had said over and over in my head a thousand times. This had to be logic, so maybe I'm trying to hard. Maybe...maybe the answer is right in front of me!

_I am going to write down a name_. A name? Perhaps that was the answer! If I think in literal terms instead of logical, then it all makes sense! And even if that's not the answer, I have two more tries.

"Well?" Saggy said impatiently, "Do you know what the answer is?"

"Yes, yes I do. You wrote down 'a name'." Waiting anxiously, the Clown flipped over the slip of paper.

A Name

"That is correct. You may proceed." He disappeared along with the table. And me and Kuriboh went through the door, eagerly awaiting the final challenge.

Yugi's POV

They're...getting weaker...Or am I?...I can't tell whose weaker...the Shadows...or me...But...does it...really matter? I groan as my head explodes with pain. It feels like someone's breaking glass over it, the tiny shards getting lost in my scalp, poking my brain until it's become numb...Numb...it's a weird feeling...you can't feel anything, yet you still hurt...How does that work?...My plan to overpower them, the shadows...is failing miserably...I...I can only hope...that Yami...is almost here...And then the comforting blackness comes back.

Well, this god awful story is almost done.

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Mai, Tea, Marik, Ishizu, and everyone else, (sarcastically) Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Yes...so with that, if you think this story is ok, then check out my other story. I assure you, it is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than this.

Yugi: I'd take that bet.

Yami: I double that.

Bakura: I triple your double.

(All at a poker table, gambling)

Sigh...I need to consider re-casting...


	10. Chapter 10

Me: (hiding in crudely dug out hole in backyard.) Whispers: Hi guys! Welcome to the latest installment of 'I lost" in case you're wondering why I'm hiding, it's because Yami just got the script for this chapter...I don't think he'll like it one bit...So until it's over, I'm hiding in this hole I spent all night digging. I do not own Yugioh. But of course you already knew that.

Yami's POV

We entered through the door and our next opponent was already waiting for us. It was the Cyber Jar monster, it's giant eye staring directly at us. Cautiously, I stepped towards the creature and noticed that the last door was behind him.  
"You're final challenge. Get to the door without being hit." The creature said nonchantaly.  
"Hit by what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The creature's eyes widened heinously.  
"Bullets."  
Before I had time to respond, the monster shot out a bullet, landing to my right. Kuriboh jumped off my shoulder and started and scampering around. I followed him, tumbling ducking as bullets followed shortly behind me, barely missing me. The creature laughed as Kuriboh and I ran around, avoiding his weapons. I tumbled, covering my head with my hands. I don't know when or why, but somehow Kuriboh and I got separated. I could hear his cries as he flew around, bullets flying mere millimeters above his head. I looked straight, the door was a clear shot. I stood up and ran as fast as I could, the Cyber Jar spotting me began to shot bullets as my feet, each one missing as I jumped, more like sprinted to the door. I was only a few feet away when I heard a loud bullet. It was louder than the rest, it had echoed. I didn't have time to look back, I ran to the door, touching the knob and all fell silent. I turned around. The Cyber Jar was gone, but Kuriboh was lying on the ground.

And he wasn't breathing. I dashed over to the small fur ball, on my knees I cradled him. He was bleeding from his chest. It was black and was running as fast as an open faucet.

"No, no. Kuriboh, you can't die!" I pleaded. The creature opened it's eyes weakly and cried.

"Kuri..."

"No, Kuriboh! No! I-I need you!"

The creature took one last look at me before closing it's eyes as it fell limp in my arms.

Yami: (finds me in my hole and pulls me out) You (bleep)! You (bleep)ing killed Kuriboh!

Me: I warned you in the beginning of chapter 7 that I would turn this into a Death fic!

Yami: But why did you have to kill the only creature to bring joy in my life? (cries)

Yugi: I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm kinda in the middle of DYING over here!

Yami: Shut up, Yugi! Can't you see I'm grieving over here?

*****The Following Content has been censored for the protection of the readers, characters, and myself.*****

**Sorry about it being so short, but I just wanted to finish this chapter so I can get this story over with.**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I am just going to make one REALLY long chapter and this story will end. On the slight chance you thought this story was decent, check out my other story. I assure you it is much better than this. BTW, I had to go back and watch the episodes 'cause I had no idea what cards Marik had. The rest will just be in Yami's POV.

Yami's POV

I didn't have time to mourn, I had to save Yugi. I silently thanked Kuriboh for all his help and laid down his body, where the shadows wrapped it in a blanket. I stood and went to the door. Taking a deep breath, I turned the handle and stepped through.

I opened my eyes and I was back on the blimp. I began to panic, but soon I felt Yugi's soul nestling inside the body. He was weak and tired, but I decided not to bother him. He needed to rest. I sat up off the bed and saw Ishizu sleeping. Her breaths were deep and slow. I stood up and quietly exited the room to find Bakura outside the door.  
He had his arms crossed.  
"Well, I must hand it to you Pharaoh, you did manage to save us."  
"How was Yugi?"  
"Now that expelled whatever creature was inside of him, I'm sure he's fine."  
"Creature?"  
"It's not important right now. What is important is that you defeat Marik and get back everything."  
"But how? There's not a signal monster in my deck powerful enough to defeat the Winged Dragon of Ra! Magic cards don't affect it and those that do only last one turn! Face it, he's indestructible."  
"There's one card that can defeat the winged dragon."  
I raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."  
He dug into his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to me. I looked at it with awe. This just might actually work.  
"Why are you helping me?" I asked.  
The spirit thought about it for a moment before replying, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."  
"Your saying were friends? Listen, I appreciate you taking of Yugi, but-" he interrupted me.  
"No, you buffoon! We are not friends. Think of us as more of partners. At least until you defeat Marik. Then, we're enemies again."

I nodded and went down to the corner to Marik's room where I pounded on the door. He opened it and looked rather amused.  
"What do you want, Pharaoh?"  
"Marik, I challenge you to a winner take all rematch!"  
He laughed. "What do you have to offer, Pharaoh? I already have everything of yours!"  
"You don't have this." I pulled the Millennium Necklace out of my coat pocket. He stared at it with huge, watery eyes.  
"You have yourself a deal, Pharaoh. Come on in." I went into his room, noting that my duel disc was already there. I eyed him questionably.  
"Never know how much that would go for." Sighing, I picked up and inserted my deck, including the card Bakura had given me. I tuned to face my opponent.  
"Let's duel." We both said in unison.

"Since you've already lost everything you own, I say there's no harm in a Shadow Game right?"  
I didn't answer as the Shadows came forth.

Yami's LP: 4000  
Marik'sLP: 4000

"I'll start." I said drawing my hand. "I play one monster face down in defense mode and one card face down. That ends my turn."

"Very well, I summon my Vampric Leech! You remember him, don't you Pharaoh?"

I grunted.

"I'll use his special ability to attack you directly!"

The worm came flying at me at super speed, biting me before retreating to it's side of the field.

Yami'sLP: 3500  
Marik'sLP: 4000

"That ends my turn."

"Very well." I drew my hand. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode! Attack his Leech!"

Yami'sLP: 3500  
Marik'sLP: 3000

"I play one card face down and end my turn."

"I activate the magic card, Graceful Charity! This card lets me draw three new cards as long as I discard two." Marik spat.

"I know what the card does, just play!" I snapped.

"Very well, Pharaoh. I summon Swallowtail Spiked Lizard! Attack his Knight!"

Yami'sLP: 3100  
Marik's LP: 3000.

"I also activate the magic card Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two new cards. And since I have more than ten cards in my hand, I must discard one!"

"He's trying to get Ra in the Graveyard so he can special summon it." I thought. "But I haven't drawn the card I need yet! If he summons Ra before I draw that card, I'm a goner!"

"I summon Gazel the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Very well. Swallowtail, attack his face down monster!"

I smirked as the creature attacked my Big Shield Guardian, a monster with 2600 defense points, 700 higher than his creatures."

His monster was destroyed as well as 700 of his life points.

Yami'sLP: 3100  
Marik'sLP: 2300.

He groaned in frustration. "I summon my Bogayden in attack mode. Due to it's special ability, you lose 300 life points each turn as long as it's on the field."

Yami'sLP: 2800  
Marik'sLP: 2300.

I took a deep breath a drew a card. Pot of Greed, not the card I need but it still might work. I activated it. Still not the card I need.

"I end my turn."

"Swallowtail, attack his Gazel! Now I play one card face down."

I said nothing as my life points dropped 300 hundred more.

Yami'sLP: 2500  
Marik'sLP: 2300.

I drew a card. It was a monster.

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch! Attack his Boygayden!"

"I activate my trap card Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is bounced right back to your life points!"

Yami'sLP:700  
Marik'sLP:2300.

"That will end my turn. And that's also the end to 300 more life points!"

Yami'sLP:400  
Marik'sLP: 2300.

"Just one more move and your finished!"

He was right. I could only hope that this next card was the one I needed. Heart of the cards, guide me, please. I closed my eyes and I drew my next card. I didn't even need to look at it. It was the one I needed.

"Marik, you're finished! I activate the magic card Probation! This card lets me take any card in the game and remove it from play!"

"Magic cards don't work of gods, you imbecile!

"Who said anything about using it on Ra?" Marik stiffened. "I'm putting Monster Reborn out of play! And since you've already discarded Ra, you just screwed yourself over!"

"What? No!"

"Next I activate Dark Hole, sending all our monsters to the Graveyard. I summon Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points!"

Yami'sLP:400  
Marik'sLP:300

"Finally, I activate the magic card Rajeck, which takes away three hundred of your life points!"

"No!" He screamed as his life points hit zero. He held his head, screaming smoke forming from behind him. Once he was completely covered, the smoke exploded, and the shadows faded. And there was the good Marik, lying unconscious on the floor. Suddenly, Ishizu came running through the door right over to her baby brother.

"Pharaoh! You saved him!" She held his head up to her chest, sobbing with delight. I stepped over her, and gathered my winnings. All the Millennium Items and all three god cards. I may have not won the Battle City title, but I won something better. New friends. I could hear Yugi as he began to wake up, silently agree with me.

Yay! This piece of crap story is finished! I must say, I am proud of myself for finishing this. I really hate this story as you all probably know by now, but I finished it! I learned a lot while writing this story-

Yami: Yeah, we learned you suck at writing in first person.

Yugi: And you move to fast.

Ryou: And you don't tie stuff together very well,

Bakura: And that this was anti-climatical

Tea: And-

Alright! I get it! Also, I didn't notice I had been writing their LP's in third person until I was almost already done with this chapter, so I just left it like that. Some names of the cards may be spelled wrong. And Yami, you do realize you cheated right?

Yami: WHAT?

Yeah, you have to make a sacrifice in order to summon Dark Magician Girl

Yami: Your the authoress, it's your fault!

I like to thank Mystery Agent and Velgamidragon for supporting me during this story. You guys (or girls) ROCK!

I've already started writing another story and it is posted. Go to my profile and check it out, it is much better than this I assure you. 


	12. Author's Note

I was thinking…..do you guys want a sequel to this?...It would be where Yugi loses his duel to Bakura in season 5, when their dueling in Yami's tomb….please go to my profile and vote.

-DarkHeartInTheSky


End file.
